Sueño de un adios
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: .::Ooc::..::YAOI::. Un sentimiento oculto, una noche de amor y un adios. "-Te amo Danna- -Y yo a ti Dei-" SasoDei


**~0~**

**Sueño de un adiós.**

**One-shot.**

**Por: Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~  
**

** Bueno aca yo boludeando n_n logre terminar este one-shot y lo publico antes de salir de viaje xD**

** Se lo dedico especialmente a mi nee-chan DYUI18, que me andaba apurando pa que lo terminara...¡¡Aca lo tenes!! Tanto que lo queriaas xD**

** Te quiero nee-chaan!! n_n**

** Y en segundo lugar, a mi otra nee-chan, que no esta en Fan Fiction pero bue, le gusta el SasoDei y la quiero n_n asi que tambien te lo dedico, Ami-nee-chan!!**

** Bueno termine las dedicatorias, a leer!!  
**

**---**

Conteo de palabras: 1.741

Advertencias: Ooc, yaoi, lemmon implicito.

Comentario de la autora: Como ya dije, es un fic SasoDei, lo que significa YAOI, osea hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas, en primera no se ni por que entraste aca n_n. Disfruten!! xD

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen u.u desgraciadamente...sino habria mucho YAOI y lemmon, los Akatsuki dominarian el mundo y ninguno habria muerto, Sasori hubiera vencido a la plasta y a su abuela pasa de uva y a Deidara no lo hubiera matado el emo con peinado de cotorra semi-muerta n_n**  
**

**---**

**

* * *

  
**

Caminaba lentamente pisando tierra manchada de sangre. Cadáveres, cadáveres por donde viera. Vacías marionetas que ya no significaban nada. Solo eran el recuerdo de una batalla con resultado sombrío.

Un dolor punzante le quemaba ambos brazos. Dolía, y mucho. Pero no se quejaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquella zona, encontrándose con ambos brazos cercenados y sangrantes.

Examino la manga rasgada, ahora teñida de un color carmesí. Un rojo profundo. Un rojo como ya había visto. El rojo de los cabellos que ahora observaba a lo lejos.

Se dirigió en aquella dirección, con un nudo en su garganta y un agujero en su pecho que crecía con cada paso. Se acercaba, su mente lo negaba. No era el ¡¡No podía ser el!!

Hasta que llego, y no pudo evitar derrumbarse ante ese que había amado con locura y ahora estaba muerto.

En cada rincón del lugar se hallaban recuerdos de la batalla. Todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor, todo era pequeño en comparación. Solo el estaba ahí, solo quería mirarlo a el.

Cuidadosamente lo giro, dejándolo de espaldas al suelo de tierra teñido de rojo, y repaso cada detalle de su maltratado cuerpo: el cabello sucio de tierra y sangre, pero igual de rojo que esta. Su rostro, ahora con los ojos vacíos, y un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su boca. Más abajo, la unión del cuello. Y luego, el pecho. Un tubo blanco estaba insertado ahí, con un kanji que representaba su nombre. Ahí se encontraba su corazón, lo que lo mantenía vivo. Y estaba atravesado por dos largas katanas, las que le habían arrebatado la vida. Uno de sus brazos estaba completo solo hasta el codo, y desde allí se extendía una hoja de lo que parecía ser una espada.

Un vacío creciente se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su mente. Muerto. Estaba muerto.

Quiso tocarlo, pero al rozarlo, su cuerpo se deshizo, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío. Las marionetas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse, destrozadas, encerrándolo, ahogándolo. Pero no le importaba, solo miraba el lugar donde minutos antes yacía el cuerpo de quien amaba.

- Deidara…

Las marionetas, decapitadas y destrozadas, avanzaban…

- Deidara…

Todo se volvió oscuro…

- ¡Deidara!

…y de repente…

- ¡Deidara! ¡Despierta ya!

…abrió los ojos…

- ¡NO!

…y lo vio…

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡¡Danna!!

No dijo mas, ni dejo decir, y se lanzo hacia el cuello del pelirrojo llevándoselo consigo al suelo.

- ¿Mnn? ¿Y ahora que? – se encontraba de espaldas al piso, debajo del rubio. Apenas sabía como había llegado a estar así.

- Nada, solo me alegro de que me hallas despertado h'm – respondió simplemente.

- Mnn…quítate – trato de levantarse, usando sus manos como soporte, pero Deidara no se movió – Deidara. –tono de regaño.

Gracias al último movimiento de Sasori, y la negación de Deidara de moverse de donde se encontraba, sus rostros habían quedado a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

Ese sueño había dejado una amarga y extraña sensación en el más joven, y había tomado una decisión respecto a lo que quería hacer. Durante mucho tiempo había mantenido ocultos los sentimientos que tenía hacia su compañero, pero ya se había decidido: ninguno se movería hasta que lo hubiera dicho. Ya no le importaba la respuesta, solo sabia que debía decirlo. Decirle que lo amaba.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado la cercanía que tenia con el pelirrojo, hasta que un carraspeo por parte de este lo saco de su propio mundo, logrando que un pequeño sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas.

- Danna…yo... –dijo entrecortadamente.

No llego a terminar la oración. En un impulso junto los labios de ambos, primero tímidamente, pero luego la boca de su compañero termino de unirlas en un tímido y delicado beso.

- Nhhh…

Comenzaron a tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, pero no se arrepintieron, sino todo lo contrario.  
Ese beso, que al principio era a penas un roce, se volvía mas apasionado con cada segundo. Deidara deslizo sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, acercando más sus cuerpos, mientras que el pelirrojo lo tomaba de la cadera suavemente.

Los músculos tensos, los labios jugando entre ellos, las manos fijas, aun muy tímidas como para comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo del contrario.

Lentamente, la lengua de Sasori fue abriéndose paso entre los labios de Deidara hasta invadir su boca, comenzando una larga pelea que a su vez era una interminable danza de apasionados roces.

Poco a poco, casi con temor, fueron separándose. Necesitaban aire después de todo.

Se miraron a los ojos. La frente apoyada delicadamente en la del otro, un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, la respiración agitada. No sabían que decir, que hacer. Pasaron unos minutos, que se hicieron eternos, hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

- Danna yo…- sin embargo, no lo dejaron terminar.

- Te amo.

- ¿Q-que?

- Te amo Deidara – repitió

El ojiazul, lejos de reprimirse, volvió a besar a su maestro con mucha más pasión que antes. Luego de varios minutos, al romper el beso, se acerco al oído del mayor para susurrarle.

- Yo también te amo Danna.

Ambos se sonrieron, comenzando a besarse nuevamente. Lentamente los besos fueron expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo, las ropas desechadas y regadas por el lugar, dejando paso a una noche de desbordante pasión y lujuria, de deseo y amor.

El día comenzaba, se escuchaba el lejano canto de los pájaros fuera del lugar.

- Mnnn – se desperezo.

Trato de moverse pero algo se lo impedía. Miro hacia abajo, viendo una mata de abundantes y desordenado cabellos rubios. Sonrío al recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Atrajo hacia si mismo una de las capas, utilizándola para cubrir mas a su amante. Este se removió sobre su pecho.

- Buenos días Sasori no Danna h'm - sonrío con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

- Buenos días Dei – saludo, y luego río entre dientes -. Duerme un poco mas si quieres, creo que aun estas cansado.

- Mnnn quien eres y que le hiciste a mi Danna h'm – bromeo aun semidormido -, el no es tan amable.

- Bueeenoo…si así lo prefieres entonces…- susurro usando un tono juguetón, uno que Deidara no había oído nunca en boca del pelirrojo. En un movimiento, este último se coloco sobre su compañero, comenzando a besarlo suavemente en la boca, mientras acariciaba su cuello y con su mano izquierda tomaba la mano del otro.

- Nhhh…Danna – dijo el rubio dentro del beso, quejándose pero sin querer romper el contacto – ahora no, estoy cansado.

El pelirrojo rió suavemente, profundizando el beso por un momento, para luego separar sus labios, sonriéndole a su ahora pareja.

- Supongo que es normal – sonrió – después de esa noche cualquiera lo estaría – termino con una suave risa.

- Mnn…excepto tu… - dijo con voz cansada, mientras se estiraba – en cambio, estas muy risueño – se rió – y yo pensaba que no sonreías nunca.

- Técnicamente no lo hago – respondió – pero hay excepciones para todo.

Ambos rieron un poco, y luego se miraron a los ojos, aun sonriendo.

- Mejor deberíamos vestirnos, ya vamos tarde – hablo Sasori, desviando la mirada.

- Aja – acepto Deidara, aun sonriendo – pero valió la pena ¿Verdad?

Sasori lo miro, y volvió a sonreírle. Se acerco al rubio, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros – Absolutamente – y lo beso.

Unos minutos después, cuando dejaron de besarse, y cuando las caricias, a base de fuerza de voluntad –y de saberse muertos si no cumplían su misión-, se terminaron, ambos comenzaron a vestirse. Claro que esto fue un problema, ya que no sabían donde habían arrojado sus ropas la noche anterior.

Se hizo un largo silencio, en el que cada uno se dedico a buscar sus ropas, pero una voz lo rompió.

- Danna – hablo Deidara, ahora mas serio – tu puedes…¿Podrías morir? – pregunto.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien dudo en que responder.

- Quizás…yo supongo que si, pero seria muy improbable. Tengo solo un organo vital, solo un punto debil. Mientras mi corazón este a salvo, yo lo estaré también. Por eso lo digo, seria muy improbable que alguien fuera tan fuerte como para hacerme pelar conmigo mismo. Usualmente mueren a la primera. – al terminar de hablar, sonrió, mirando a su pareja.

Pero este discurso no tranquilizo a Deidara. Y Sasori lo noto.

- Deidara…- se acerco al rubio, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo fijamente - ¿Te ocurre algo?

El rubio no contesto.

- ¿Deidara…?- Sasori estaba preocupado, eso se notaba de lejos.

Pero Deidara ni se daba por enterado de la cercanía de su Danna. Y Sasori no tenia mucha paciencia, aunque tenia casi toda guardada para el. Paso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia si mismo, dejándola recostada en su pecho. El menor se acomodó mejor, y Sasori hablo.

- Dímelo, ¿Qué te pasa?

- No es nada h'm…

- Sabes que no puedes escondérmelo, así que ya dilo, ¿Qué tienes? – sin pensarlo, apretó un poco mas la cabeza del rubio contra su pecho.

Deidara suspiro, dándose por vencido – Hace poco – comenzó. Se acerco mas al mayor, apretándose fuertemente contra el – tuve una pesadilla. Suena estupido, lo se. Pero fue muy real.

- ¿Y que soñaste? – Sasori acariciaba la cabeza de Deidara, incitándolo a continuar.

- Yo... soñé…- Deidara trago saliva, recordando el sueño – soñé que morías.

La respuesta helo al pelirrojo, sus ojos miel abiertos en sorpresa. Luego reacciono, al menos ya sabia que le ocurría al rubio.

- Dei… - comenzó, sonriéndole – no me pasara nada, ¿Esta bien?

- Danna…h'm - Deidara lo miro directamente a los ojos, dejándole ver su preocupación. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

- Mnn…no llores, no paso nada. Ahora vámonos, si no nos apuramos…bueno, ya es de saber que no vamos a contarlo.

Deidara sonrío, aunque aun tenía ese sentimiento, casi una predicción. Algo malo iba a pasar, estaba seguro.

El rubio hizo un pájaro de arcilla, y luego ambos subieron a este.

- Te amo, Danna – le sonrio.

- Yo también te amo – dijo, devolviéndole el gesto. Y se besaron.

Y con esas ultimas palabras, partieron en busca del Shukaku.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Lo se, lo se u.u estan pensando "¿Como pudiste tardarte tres meses en terminar esta basura?", pero bueno u.u algo es algo ¿Verdad?**

**Bueno u.u espero sus tomates, bombas, amenazas de muerte...lo que sea...**

**3 Ves ese botoncito verde? Mira que bonito!! No te dan ganas de apretarlo?? n_n**


End file.
